ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gathering of the Gods
Story Elektra activates a flashlight function of the Proto-Tool, as they travel down the cave. Elektra: Are we walking towards our death here? Or into the Underworld? John: No, I’d know if we were heading to the Underworld. Plus, I’m no use there. Elektra: What? Why? Voice: He’s the proxy of Hades, serving as his voice. Elektra and John turn around, seeing nothing. Voice: Down here. Elektra lowers the light, pointing at a female Galvan. She’s wearing a white dress with a black stripe down the middle. Elektra: John? John: I haven’t had the pleasure. Zennith: Yes, I’d been abstaining from this, as it wasn’t necessary. Follow me. Zennith walks past them, Elektra keeping the spotlight on her. Elektra and John follow behind. Elektra: What’s a Galvan doing here? John: She’s here to help with our problem with the gods. I remember hearing about her. Zennith, the former girlfriend of Azmuth. Elektra: Who? John: Right, you never met him. Anyway, she is the reincarnation of Athena. Elektra: Why didn’t Athena come back to life? Zennith: She chose not to. When something becomes obsolete, it’s best for it to fade away, allow the new generation to take over. Voice: Well, then we’ve done a good job. A fire sparks in front of them, revealing Hestia sitting on a stone. Three other stones circle the fire. John: Lady Hestia. Elektra: Hestia? Goddess of the Hearth? Hestia: Oh, silly child. I haven’t been a god for quite some time now. John: How’s Paradox doing? Hestia: He comes and goes. Just because I’ve finally settled down doesn’t mean he can. John: But, he lost his powers. Hestia: That’s a matter for another episode. Come, sit. John and Elektra each claim a boulder, as Zennith hops up onto another. Zennith: The malignant being Intellectuary has spread across the broken universe. He’s freed the gods from their seclusion in the Underworld. Elektra: Yeah. We experienced them. Hestia: They’re furious with Hades, who finally took his revenge by throwing them into Tartarus. With them freed now, their prospective is blurred, and want their revenge. Elektra: What did you say before, John being his proxy? John: (Sighs) I’m sorta working for Hades. To return souls back and to rescue Death. Elektra: Seriously?! You picked the absolute worse god to serve! John: There’s nothing to do about that now. Zennith: Not all of the gods are against us. We can possibly get some to assist. Elektra: I have a feeling that Lady Artemis will be on our side. John: As good a place as any to start. End Scene Elektra is praying in front of a small temple, John off to the side, Zennith on his shoulder. Zennith: Aren’t you going to pray as well? John: I don’t really do that kind of thing. Zennith: Coming from one who wants to overpower the gods. John: What? Zennith: Your journey recently has been building up to this point. Where you can fight the gods, and defeat them. John: (Sighs) Yes. Is it worth it? Zennith: Most likely not. The moon shines above them, the light bathing Elektra. A silver chariot comes down, pulled by four golden horned deer. The chariot lands behind them, as Artemis dismounts from it. Elektra runs over, bowing to her. Elektra: Lady Artemis. Artemis: Elektra. That was an excellent shot to destroy the Promethium. Especially with your injuries at the time. Elektra: I am so sorry for doing that. Because of me, you and the gods, Artemis: It is of no consequence. Though, many other gods blame you. And John Spacewalker. John: Yeah. I get that a lot. Artemis: What about the other Hunters? Elektra: John helped us join the Plumbers, which are the peacekeepers of the galaxy. It kept us in touch with our roots. Artemis: Good. Now, (She turns to John.) what do you want with me, Herald of Hades? John: You’ve heard. Artemis: All the gods know. You’ll be lucky to get allies. John: Am I lucky? Are you going to join this merry band of misfits to stop the rampaging gods? Artemis: Not for you. But for Elektra. Voice: Wrong choice. Zennith hops into the air, as vines shoot from the ground, wrapping around John, Elektra and Artemis. The deer buck in agitation, as Demeter appears. John: Demeter?! But, you supported me before! Demeter: That was once. Long ago, when you were the better option. But winter has come, and the harshest weathers have torn the worlds apart. And now, we have to choose. I am on the side that keeps life. And you, John Spacewalker, leave a trail of death and destruction wherever you go. Artemis: You must realize that Intellectuary is as bad as the Titans or Gaia. Demeter: Oh, we can handle him. Artemis: The gods barely defeated Gaia, and that was when we were together. With us fractioned like this, Zennith: She’s right. Demeter looks up, seeing Zennith sitting on a branch. Zennith: Even the gods are fallible. The key is seeing the problem. Demeter: I do see the problem. Hades sent him after us. And don’t bother, kid. John was blowing fire, trying to burn through the vines. As soon as the fire lights up, it’s snuffed out. Demeter: By sucking up the oxygen, your fire is useless. And the water in the plants are uncontrollable by mortals. John: Oh, really? John twirls his fingers, the water vapor in the air condenses, as the water flies around, slashing at the vines. They do no damage, as the water is sucked in. John smirks, as he tries to bend the plants, them moving slightly. Nothing else happens. Demeter gives his him a smug look. Demeter: Now, to end you. Demeter squeezes her hand, as the vines tighten around them. John groans, when he glows, transforming into Walkatrout. His slippery body and the force pushes him through the gaps, sliding out. Walkatrout: Ah! I can’t believe this form is useful! Walkatrout hits the ground, running at Demeter. Demeter scoffs, as vines with thorns grow out of the ground, shooting them at Walkatrout. Walkatrout rolls and dodges, jumping and sliding across the ground. The grass grows at an experiential rate, wrapping around Walkatrout. The grass squeezes and rockets Walkatrout out, flying straight at Demeter. Walkatrout: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Artemis: He seems less competent in battle. Elektra: No. He’s just better at hiding his potential. Walkatrout almost reaches Demeter, as a bush grows and catches Walkatrout, him stuck in it. Demeter peeks into the bushes, when a hoof slams her in the face, her stumbling in pain, rubbing her nose. Goat Foo exits the bushes, striking Demeter several times with mana covered hooves. Demeter hits the ground, groaning. Goat Foo: Had en-n-nough? Demeter closes her eyes, as her body begins to glow gold. Goat Foo closes his eyes, as Demeter reveals her true form. Demeter is gone, the area scorched. The vines descend back into the ground, freeing Elektra and Artemis. Elektra: A little faster next time? Goat Foo: Sorry. The sun peeks over the horizon, blinding Goat Foo. Goat Foo reverts, as Apollo pulls up in his chariot. Apollo: Well, hello sister! Artemis: (Irritated) You took your time, brother. Apollo: Sorry, sorry! I was just enjoying the beautiful view of the Andes Mountains, when it turned into a dusty old broken town. John: So, you were debating on whether to join up with us or not? Whether or not it was worth living again. Apollo: Ah, it was fun while it lasted. But with the way everything is now, it’s not that glamorous. But, I’m not going back to Tartarus. John: Fair enough. I’ll make a deal with Hades. Apollo: Pppfffhhh! Yeah, right. As if anyone makes deals with Hades. John glares at him, Apollo’s smile dropping. Apollo: By gods, you’re serious. Artemis: Decide quickly, brother. We need to move now. Apollo: (Sighs) Fine, fine. Whatever. I know the location of a friend. If we hurry, John: Let’s get to it then. John hops into Apollo’s chariot, recoiling his hands from the rims. John: Hot! Hot, hot! Apollo: If you can’t take that bit of heat, then you’re going to have a problem where we’re going. We’ll catch up with you ladies later! The chariot transforms into an airplane, as it takes off. Artemis, Elektra and Zennith get into Artemis’ chariot, riding off in the opposite direction. End Scene Apollo’s chariot hovers above the mouth of a volcano, descending into it. He lands on a rock platform, as John looks around. He hears the sound of hammering metal, his face lighting up. John: An iron mill? Apollo: See for yourself! John hops out, slowly descending with airbending. He arrives in a workshop, where Hephaestus, Beckendorf and Rook are working. Beckendorf and Rook turn, John elated. John: Rook. Rook: Hello, John. I wish I could say I am seeing you under happy circumstances. John: Yeah. I know. Beckondorf, surprised to see you. Beckondorf: You think I’d turn up a chance to work with the greatest blacksmith ever? It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity. Hephaestus: They used to say that about meeting the gods. It seems like you’ve met us more times than you’d like, Jonathan. John: You guys are alright when you’re not trying to kill me. A bit stuck up, but decent. Rook: John. Hephaestus: Eh, he can’t get into more trouble than he’s already in. Let him insult us before it catches up with him. John: You want me dead, too? Hephaestus: The heat from Tartarus makes a good ironwork. I don’t complain too much. But, it’d be nice to be away from all the monsters that interfere with my work. John: You help me out, I’ll ensure Hades doesn’t send you back. I swear on the River Styx. Hephaestus: Heh. I don’t think it has that kind of power anymore, but you’d better be careful if it does. Hades rarely makes bargains. You’re lucky to be alive. Rook: Father, John is the strongest warrior we have ever seen. We could use his help. Hephaestus: Oh, don’t cry on me. Listen, I’ll make you a deal. You take out those guys pounding on the door, and I’ll consider it. John: On the door? The volcano workshop shakes, as John holds his ground. Hephaestus has disappeared, as a monitor flashes, showing Polyphemus, a giant Churl, leading an army of Churls. Polyphemus: Hephaestus! You shall give me your weapons! We shall take the new world by storm! John: Beckendorf, open the door for them. Then get into position. Rook, you too. The doors open, as the Churl army storms into the room, arriving in the workshop. Polyphemus: Boys, take all you can find! These weapons will lead us to victory! Rook steps out into the open, wielding a celestial bronze spear. Polyphemus: (Sniffs the air) You! You attacked me! Rook: Yes. I am Rook, son of Hephaestus. Stand down, or suffer a humiliating defeat. Polyphemus: Ha! By who? Mana shuriken fly from the shadows, impaling Churl soldiers. Polyphemus sniffs the air in search, growling angrily. Polyphemus: Poseidon impostor! Show yourself! Espionage becomes visible, smirking. Espionage: Well, you’re a sight for a sore eye. How’s the eye doing, by the way? Polyphemus bellows, and charges in. Espionage dashes at Polyphemus, jumping and landing on Polyphemus’ head. Polyphemus swings a club up at Espionage, as he jumps, Polyphemus nailing himself on the head. He groans in distortion. Beckondorf comes out of the shadows, bronze sword in hand. He slashes through a Churl, it breaking into dust. Rook charges in and plants his spear into the ground, pole vaulting towards a Churl. He kicks it and then spears it through the head, disintegrating it. The two continue to attack, as Polyphemus recovers. Espionage turns invisible, as Polyphemus swings the club, it barely missing Espionage. Polyphemus: Come be my snack! I can smell your fear! Espionage: I don’t think it’s my fear you smell. Espionage transforms into Ultimate Ripjaws, as he lunges at Polyphemus. The two stand at equal height, Ultimate Ripjaws biting into Polyphemus’ shoulder. Polyphemus yells in pain, swinging the club. Ultimate Ripjaws catches it, his claws digging into it. Ultimate Ripjaws jerks his head, tearing Polyphemus’ arm off. Polyphemus: Agh! No! Who, who are you?! Ultimate Ripjaws summons Oathkeeper, tapping it to Polyphemus’ chest. Ultimate Ripjaws: I release you from your earthly bonds, and condemn you to an eternity in Tartarus. Polyphemus breaks into dust, the rest of the Churl army destroyed. Ultimate Ripjaws reverts, as Hephaestus and Apollo reappear. John: So, you guys still have mortals to fight the monsters for you. Hephaestus: Careful, boy. You want us as allies, you have to treat us with respect. John: You have to do the same. Apollo: Well, now that that’s taken care of, let’s go fight some enemies! Characters * John Smith * Elektra * Zennith * Hestia * Artemis * Apollo * Hephaestus * Rook Blonko * Beckondorf Villains * Demeter * Polyphemus * Churls Aliens * Walkatrout * Goat Foo * Espionage * Ultimate Ripjaws Trivia * This episode is the first appearance of Zennith, who's been mentioned in series before. * John now has five gods on his side. * Rook makes his return. * This is the only episode Walkatrout appears in that Ripjaws doesn't. However, Ultimate Ripjaws appears. * Demeter's statement that "Winter has come" is a reference to Game of Thrones. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: Ancient Greece Arc